


Let's Not Fall In Love

by OneTriesToWrite



Series: 150 words [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Just like what the title said.
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: 150 words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Let's Not Fall In Love

“No touching unless in bed, I don’t like when people touch me,” Ganda remembered Ghazul saying those words that night. “No pet names, none at all, you refer to me as Ghani and _only _Ghani during sex,” Ghazul continued. Ganda nodded, mentally recording this view of Ghazul under the moonlight on the deepest part of his brain. “No kisses, no whispers of “_You're beautiful_”, no holding hands, no cuddling afterwards. I don’t do intimate stuffs.”

Ganda grinned, _Man, how strict_. He still couldn’t help but to gaze at the way Ghazul’s figure basked under the moonlight, though.

“And most importantly,” Ghazul said, stiffening his shoulders. “No feelings allowed.”

Ganda went quite.

“Are you listening, Ganda?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Ganda said, rubbing his beard with his palm. “Point is,” his voice hung in the air, “Let’s not fall in love, yeah?” Ganda said.

He went ahead doing it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> /shrugs/


End file.
